She is the Sunlight
by Changing-life
Summary: AU Swan Queen - Les meilleures rencontres ont lieu dans des endroits improbables.
1. All we do

Bonjour !

Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour les retours que j'ai eu concernant ma première histoire SQ, ça m'a vraiment rassurée qu'on puisse aimer un de mes récits.

Je retente ma chance pour cet AU typiquement SQ - même si au départ rien n'est gagné ! - en vous avertissant qu'il y aura forcément un peu de violence, pas mal de tracas, du suspens parce que c'est ma ligne de conduite, mais aussi de bons moments et du M.

Laissez-moi vos impressions, c'est l'encre de ma plume et la meilleure motivation possible.

Chaque chapitre aura pour titre le nom d'une chanson, généralement la plus optimale pour l'ambiance.

* * *

 **All we do is lie and wait**  
 **All we do is live inside a cage**  
 **All we do is hide away**

* * *

Emma Swan contemplait son reflet dans le miroir d'une cabine.  
Le fond de teint waterproof qu'elle appliquait dissimulait les cicatrices ainsi que les traces de griffures sur ses pommettes et son front comme si les coups n'étaient qu'un cauchemar.  
Elle enfila le maillot de bain une pièce vermillon pour cacher le reste des sévices sur son bassin, avant de sortir pour rejoindre l'allée des casiers.  
Henry, deux ans, l'attendait avec ses brassards ajustés, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Le petit garçon adorait nager, c'est donc naturellement que sa mère lui avait offert une après-midi au centre aquatique de Boston.  
La blonde avait besoin d'oublier le cauchemar que lui faisait endurer sa compagne et la bonne humeur de son fils arrivait à chasser les lueurs les plus sombres.  
Emma allait récupérer la petite balle sélectionnée par Henry pour jouer dans l'eau rangée dans un sac de sport quand son portable, coincé entre les serviettes de bain, commença à vibrer.  
Elle décrocha à la vue du nom qui s'affichait à l'écran.  
La blonde n'utilisait quasiment plus ce moyen de communication depuis qu'elle soupçonnait sa conjointe de tracer le moindre appel.  
 **\- Graham ?** s'enquit Emma, tout en attachant ses boucles indisciplinées en un chignon impeccable.  
Le jeune homme était son adjoint au commissariat, son meilleur ami et son allié le plus précieux depuis que sa concubine devenait dangereuse à son égard.  
Il veillait sur elle du mieux qu'il le pouvait, assurant sa sécurité au maximum malgré l'entêtement d'Emma.  
 **\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches à la piscine ?!** s'écria l'agent, énervé d'avoir localisé sa protégée aussi facilement.  
Si l'homme avait réussi sa tâche, il serait tout aussi aisé pour celle qu'Emma craignait de la retrouver.  
 **\- J'ai promis à Henry de l'accompagner !** se justifia la blonde, en saisissant le pique-nique préparé pour la journée.  
Emma s'était juré de ne plus reculer face à la menace.  
C'était déjà suffisamment honteux d'être qualifiée de femme battue alors qu'elle exerçait un métier de pouvoir.  
 **\- Le médecin t'a pourtant prescrit du repos !** rappela Graham, sur un ton ferme.  
Le docteur avait halluciné en voyant la plaie sanguinolente sous les côtes d'Emma et la déshydratation qui creusait son teint habituellement étincelant.  
La blonde était devenue maître dans l'art de mentir.  
Son premier séjour à l'hôpital avait soi-disant été l'œuvre d'une arrestation.  
Pour ne pas que son travail soit toujours le prétexte utilisé, le shérif alternait avec des accidents domestiques fâcheux.  
Parfois, la blonde préférait se soigner avec une trousse de secours pour pleurer sans retenue.  
Emma avait pensé à dénoncer la violence de sa compagne, mais plusieurs raisons l'empêchaient.  
Premièrement, se rebeller était synonyme de guerre et d'autodestruction.  
Deuxièmement, Emma serait connotée de victime publiquement.  
Troisièmement, quand sa bien-aimée ne se transformait pas en un monstre fou, elle faisait preuve d'une douceur sans égale et savait se faire pardonner.  
Il y avait tant d'autres vérités qui la forçait au mutisme.  
Henry adorait sa conjointe et celle-ci s'occupait vraiment bien du petit.  
En tant qu'enfant issu du système, Emma avait évolué dans un monde hargneux qui l'avait toujours réprimandé avec tristesse et désolation.  
Elle avait connu ça de nombreuses années alors elle en venait à croire souvent qu'il était normal que sa concubine l'aime tout en la détestant.  
 **\- Tu peux venir faire une sieste à la maison !** proposa Graham, sachant qu'il pourrait surveiller celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur bien plus facilement.  
L'officier savait que la folle furieuse n'agirait jamais devant des témoins.  
Emma soupira.  
Elle se serait bien réfugiée chez son ami pour récupérer un peu de sommeil, mais cette simple hypothèse n'était plus valable depuis hier.  
Emma avait eu la chance d'être adoptée à l'adolescence par Ingrid, une pâtissière, déjà responsable de sa nièce.  
Elsa avait toujours été affectueuse avec sa cadette et la soutenait inlassablement, jusqu'à la nuit dernière.  
 **\- Elsa ne m'adresse plus la parole !**  
Emma n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal.  
Elle avait simplement récupérer un dossier qui la concernait.  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda son correspondant, surpris que sa petite amie rejette sa confidente attitrée.  
Elsa avait même donné à sa sœur le double des clés pour entrer dans leur appartement.  
 **\- J'ai retrouvé mes parents biologiques !** annonça Emma, d'une voix tremblante.  
Il lui était nécessaire d'avoir des réponses à son abandon, de connaître leur identité exacte, d'entrevoir quelles caractéristiques elle pouvait avoir en commun avec eux.  
Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle pardonnait, juste que c'était vital d'en savoir plus.  
Quand la jeune femme avait déclaré cela à sa famille, Ingrid s'était totalement renfermée.  
Cela s'apparentait à une trahison et Elsa se rangeait du côté de leur mère.  
Le dialogue s'annonçait compliqué et le shérif n'avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer, sa vie amoureuse étant déjà source de tourment.  
 **\- Tu es au bassin municipal ?** interrogea Graham, dans l'optique de prévenir du secours si un malheur arrivait.  
Emma avait changé ses habitudes pour confondre celle qui la traquait sans relâche.  
Elle aurait le temps suffisant pour se détendre, même si elle venait à être repérée.  
 **\- J'ai opté pour l'établissement au Nord !** informa la blonde, tout en jetant par précaution un coup d'œil aux personnes qui entraient pour se changer.  
Cette journée était sacrée, rien ne devait l'annuler ou la repousser.  
 **\- J'envoie une patrouille dès que possible !** s'alarma Graham, inquiet par la tournure dramatique probable des événements.  
Dès qu'Emma serait seule à l'extérieur de la piscine, elle deviendrait une proie facile et de qualité.  
 **\- Laisse-lui une heure pour s'amuser !** insista la concernée, en faisant référence à Henry et la joie du petit qu'elle ne pouvait détruire.  
Elle quémandait juste un moment pour avaler un sandwich et profiter des bulles du jacuzzi.  
 **\- Ce sera peut-être celle de trop !** répliqua Graham, nerveux à la pensée que sa belle-sœur puisse être maltraitée une fois de trop et qu'elle finisse à la morgue.  
Emma fronça les sourcils.  
Elle adorait la compassion dont faisait preuve ses proches, mais la jeune femme devait affronter ses démons seule et avec courage.  
Impliquer son entourage empirait ses rapports avec sa compagne.  
 **\- Je ne peux pas vivre enfermée toute ma vie !** répondit-elle, avec le plus d'aplomb envisageable malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.  
Le regard de Graham s'illumina soudainement.  
Il avait une solution temporaire qui marcherait à merveille.  
Emma serait entre de bonnes mains et Henry adorerait.  
 **\- Je suis d'accord pour attendre une heure si tu acceptes l'offre de Zelena !** clama t-il, sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune négociation.  
Zelena était leur nouvelle secrétaire depuis peu.  
La jeune femme et son enthousiasme avait vite conquit l'unité si bien qu'elle s'était immédiatement portée volontaire pour héberger sa supérieure en toute amitié.  
La ferme de la rouquine était l'endroit le plus sûr car son adresse était inconnue de la compagne d'Emma.  
 **\- Très bien...mais juste pour quelques nuits !** céda Emma, qui percevait la proposition de la rousse comme un écho à l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour son employeuse.  
Dès que le shérif raccrocha, Henry agrippa le bras de sa mère pour le diriger vers la pataugeoire.  
Le bambin n'avait pas interrompu la conversation entre adultes, mais il n'arrivait plus à contenir son euphorie.  
 **\- Maman !** déclara le petit garçon, impatient de chahuter avec les autres enfants.  
La blonde éclata de rire devant la moue adorable de son fils.  
 **\- On y va, mon petit Prince !**  
Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Emma souriait sans se forcer.  
Henry était le seul être qui valait le coup de braver la tempête et ses conséquences.

 **[...** **]**

Regina Hood se tenait également dans les vestiaires, son portable entre ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.  
Robin, son époux, venait de la joindre pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.  
Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, il ne pouvait se rendre à la piscine avec sa famille.  
Robin préférait s'occuper de sa première femme, Marianne, qui s'était réveillé miraculeusement à l'hôpital après deux ans de coma.  
Depuis, Regina était délaissée constamment et le fils de son conjoint devenait turbulent voir agressif.  
 **\- Ton père ne peut pas venir !** révéla la brune, qui supportait de moins en moins la solitude que lui imposait Robin.  
Elle devait tout gérer : le manoir, les repas, le comportement exécrable de l'enfant de huit ans, le caractère froid de sa mère et son travail en tant que mairesse de la ville.  
La jeune femme devenait tendue, fatiguée au point de s'endormir quand son partenaire cherchait à la câliner.  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda le petit garçon, en tapant du pied.  
Regina soupira, le gamin perdait son calme et elle n'était pas sûre de bien gérer une crise de la sorte.  
Son premier mariage avait été un désastre et le second s'écroulait jour après jour sans qu'elle puisse remédier à sa destruction.  
 **\- Il est occupé !** répondit la mairesse, navrée que l'enfant ne soit pas la première priorité de son mari.  
Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'elle mentait ouvertement au garçon pour couvrir son paternel qui ne le méritait pas.  
 **\- C'est de ta faute !** cria l'enfant, qui s'acharnait sur le seul repère auquel il avait droit.  
L'accusation déméritée offensa la mairesse.  
Elle voulait épargner la vérité décevante et voici qu'on la blâmait.  
 **\- Roland ! Arrête ça tout de suite !** réprimanda Regina, furieuse que des passants observent la scène.  
Le moindre écart pouvait lui coûter sa notoriété et un scandale était si vite colporté à la presse locale.  
 **\- C'est parce que tu ne l'aimes plus !** rétorqua l'intéressé, loin d'être aveugle sur l'ambiance lourde et pesante à la maison.  
La brune leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'acquiescer.  
Elle avait désiré soustraire Roland à ces tensions pour qu'il ne soit pas témoin d'un horrible déchirement tout comme elle était la victime de l'infidélité de sa mère.  
Cora ne restait avec son époux, Henry, que pour son argent et elle n'hésitait pas à le tromper avec son amant de longue date.  
Henry aimait trop Cora et il l'a laissait agir par crainte de la perdre définitivement.  
Regina, qui avait toujours perçu ses aînés comme un couple modèle, s'était garantie d'être plus droite avec ses futurs enfants.  
Malheureusement, c'était avant d'apprendre qu'elle était stérile.  
 **\- Chéri...** murmura la mairesse, qui s'apprêtait à enlacer Roland pour le cajoler.  
Regina se détestait d'infliger autant de désolation autour d'elle.  
 **\- Je te déteste !** hurla t-il, en repoussant la paume cicatrisante qui visait à l'apaiser.  
Le garçon s'élança en guise de révolte près de la pataugeoire pour accéder à la zone réservée aux bon nageurs.  
 **\- Attention !** s'exclama Regina, qui courait derrière lui.  
L'enfant était si vif dans sa démarche qu'il percuta un bambin qui jouait debout sous l'œil attentif de sa mère.  
 **\- Roland !** réprimanda la mairesse, en haussant le ton.  
Henry avait chancelé sous l'impact, puis son manque d'équilibre l'avait fait tombé sur les fesses en plein milieu de la mare.  
Emma releva son fils, puis se dirigea vers la source de ses problèmes.  
 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas le surveiller un peu plus ? C'est un vrai danger ambulant !** s'égosilla le shérif, à l'adresse de la brune.  
Regina eut le souffle coupé en découvrant les jambes musclées, les abdominaux saillants à travers le tissu écarlate et les yeux d'un jade sublime et rare.  
Son regard était tellement focalisé par le physique attrayant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à formuler la moindre phrase pendant plusieurs minutes.  
 **\- Ro...Roland...Ex...Excuse-toi !** bredouilla la mairesse, alors que la blonde inspectait l'épiderme d'Henry.  
Le responsable restait muet, honteux de la chute provoquée.  
Il avait peur de se faire gronder.  
 **\- Miss...** débuta Regina, qui remarquait l'annulaire gauche de son interlocutrice vide de tout bijou.  
Emma dévisagea à son tour la jeune femme qui réclamait explicitement son identité.  
L'inconnue portait un bikini noir qui sublimait sa poitrine et son teint hâlé.  
Quand la main de l'étrangère se scella à ses doigts pour la saluer, Emma fut surprise par tant de douceur.  
Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un échange aussi simple que tendre.  
 **\- Sw...Swan !** articula difficilement la blonde, troublée par tant d'attirance.  
Elle n'avait jamais eu de penchant pour les brunes, mais celle-ci était définitivement hors du commun.  
 **\- Miss Swan ne t'a pas entendu !** rappela Regina, qui insistait pour que Roland assume ses bêtises.  
L'intéressé baissa les yeux au sol, nerveux car il savait qu'une sanction lui serait adressée.  
 **\- Pardon...** murmura t-il, en triturant ses phalanges.  
L'indignation d'Emma s'évapora à la vision angélique de la bouille enfantine.  
 **\- Regarde devant toi, la prochaine fois !** conclua Emma, en ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux de Roland pour l'apaiser.  
Il avait l'air si confus.  
 **\- On va aller se sécher !** déclara ensuite le shérif à Henry, qui avait eu son lot d'agitation.  
Le bambin était déjà accroché à la nuque de sa mère, son nez collé contre les boucles platine.  
Regina enviait beaucoup la complicité qu'ils avaient tous les deux.  
 **\- Au revoir, Madame...** entama Emma, qui avait discerné l'alliance d'une grande valeur.  
La blonde espérait juste que l'homme qui partageait ses nuits mesurait la chance qu'il avait.  
 **\- Hood !** compléta Regina, en se mordillant furtivement la lèvre inférieure.  
Robin allait devoir choisir et elle ne serait certainement pas la personne retenue.  
Son nom de jeune fille allait lui revenir.  
La mairesse regarda sa mystérieuse et nouvelle connaissance marcher jusqu'au solarium.  
Elle était admirative.  
 **\- Je voulais pas...** chuchota Roland, qui sollicitait l'indulgence de sa belle-mère.  
Regina secoua la tête, l'enfant était ingérable et presque impoli comme le serait un adolescent rebelle.  
Ses veines avaient besoin d'adrénaline pour ne pas déraper et traiter Roland comme Cora la molestait.  
Un verre d'alcool était obligatoire, à défaut d'un vrai ami.  
 **\- Cet accident est oublié, mais ton insolence...** sermonna t-elle, sur un ton intimidant.  
La brune continua ses remontrances, priant pour que Roland devienne moins réfractaire aux ordres et plus complaisant avec elle.  
 **\- On retourne à la maison et tu seras puni !** prononça sévèrement Regina, en se rendant à l'emplacement de leurs serviettes.

 **[...** **]**

Regina sursauta.  
Ses affaires personnelles étaient disposées juste à côté de la jolie blonde qu'elle avait involontairement accostée.  
Le hasard lui déléguait un message qu'elle n'arrivait pas à percer.  
 **\- On s'en va, ne vous inquiétez pas !** lança la brune, persuadée que son interlocutrice allait rouspéter.  
Emma agrippa le biceps de la mairesse avant qu'il ne soit hors d'atteinte.  
L'altercation avait été minime et le shérif avait préparé une collation trop grosse.  
Elle pouvait partager le plat et Henry pourrait enfin se faire un copain.  
L'enfant était très réservé pour son âge.  
 **\- Restez !** insista le shérif, qui se contenait de ne pas frémir au contact de la peau exquise et parfumée à la pomme.  
Regina resta figée sur place, le toucher était trop agréable.  
La mairesse n'était pas habituée à la compassion, à la gentillesse et encore moins à ce qu'on lui offre une amitié même éphémère.  
Beaucoup de femmes la jalousaient à cause de son statut professionnel.  
La blonde semblait ne pas être au courant ou du moins ne pas en tenir compte.  
 **\- Je vous demande pardon ?** demanda Regina, qui pensait que la proposition était une plaisanterie.  
Emma était pourtant sincère.  
Si cette brune pouvait la faire sourire franchement rien qu'une fois cet après-midi ou bien lui apporter un semblant de paix intérieure, alors elle était prête à saisir l'opportunité.  
 **\- Henry va bien et votre petit garçon regrette beaucoup visiblement !** expliqua Emma, mentionnant Roland qui préférait regarder ses pieds plutôt que d'affronter l'ange aux yeux émeraude.  
 **\- Tu veux une glace ?** questionna Emma pour repartir sur de bonnes bases tout en ouvrant sa glacière remplie de victuailles.  
Le myocarde de la mairesse s'accéléra.  
Le petit qui avait été renversé possédait le même prénom que son père, celui qu'elle aurait attribué à son bébé si elle en avait eu un.  
 **\- Je peux, Regina ?** interrogea Roland, tenté par le dessert à la fraise.  
La civilité et la bienséance communiquée arrivèrent à balayer un peu les frasques du fils de Robin.  
 **\- Bien sûr !** répondit la mairesse, en s'asseyant à la place vacante qu'Emma tapotait.  
C'est tout naturellement que Regina consomma quelques chips du paquet que le shérif avait acheté.  
La brune n'avait pas pour habitude de manger des aliments aussi gras, mais elle s'autorisa pour la première fois une exception.  
Elle se laissait bercer par son instinct et il lui criait de profiter de l'accalmie.  
 **\- C'est le fils de mon compagnon !** déclara t-elle, pour légitimer la façon dont Roland l'appelait.  
Emma avala une gorgée de soda avant de poser la question fatidique à laquelle la mairesse ne voulait pas être confrontée :  
 **\- Il n'a pas pu se déplacer ?**  
La blonde citait évidement le père qui fuyait son devoir.  
La revendication était normale, mais elle embarrassait Regina qui allait devoir inventer un prétexte minable.  
 **\- Robin avait un rendez-vous important !** affabula la brune, qui refusait de s'attarder sur un sujet aussi pathétique.  
La mairesse enchaîna sur la même réflexion pour faire disparaître la curiosité de la blonde :  
 **\- Et vous, où est donc votre conjoint ?**  
Ce thème était sensible et délicat pour le shérif, s'assimilant même à de la pure torture.  
 **\- Emma !**  
La concernée écarquilla les yeux quand une tierce personne s'interposa dans le dialogue.  
Sa compagne venait d'arriver, enveloppée dans un paréo, scrutant avec mépris le couple.  
 **\- Vous êtes sa sœur, je présume ?** demanda Regina, qui supposait cette théorie à cause des cheveux blonds comme trait commun, leurs pupilles claires et leurs peaux pâles.  
La nouvelle venue embrassa langoureusement Emma, puis se présenta :  
 **\- Je suis sa femme, Kathryn.**


	2. My Heart is Broken

Bonjour !

En premier lieu, merci ! A l'heure où je poste ce chapitre, vous êtes 33 à le suivre ! C'est juste énorme alors merci du fond du cœur !

Merci également à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs favoris, qui l'ont commentée ou qui m'ont même laissé un petit mot dans ma messagerie.

Continuez ainsi, il n'y a rien de mieux pour me motiver !

 **En réponse à certaines remarques :**

**Mayrine :** Dans le premier chapitre, j'ai mentionné que Roland avait un comportement ressemblant à celui d'un adolescent, pas qu'il ne l'était. Il est encore petit pour ça :)

Je publierais un chapitre par semaine et après réflexion, principalement le dimanche sauf exception en cas d'absence ou si le texte est long à travailler (Comme ce l'est aujourd'hui, plus de 5000 mots !).

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve le 18 si tout va bien et si vous aimez toujours autant cette histoire ! **  
**

**Avertissement avant la lecture :** La troisième scène contient de la violence pour la bonne avancée du récit. Attention aux âmes qui ne pourraient supporter.

 **Les passages en italique seront toujours un moment passé.**

* * *

 **My heart is broken**

 **Release me, I can't hold on**

 **Deliver us**

* * *

Emma ne pouvait se détacher de l'emprise matrimoniale, les ongles de Kathryn s'enfonçaient dans ses hanches pour la dominer.

Le message était clair et précis : Emma lui appartenait et personne ne devait la convoiter sous peine de représailles.

Les baisers de Kathryn descendaient s'aventurer dans le cou de son épouse, à la limite de l'indécence.

Tout n'était que provocation pour indigner Regina qui venait d'écraser le paquet de chips entre ses mains sous l'effet de la surprise.

Miss Swan était donc en couple avec une femme possessive, caractérielle et bien trop jolie pour qu'on lui fasse concurrence.

Regina avait encore été bernée par les illusions et la vérité avait aujourd'hui un goût amer.

Elle avait été dupée sur le statut sentimental de son interlocutrice, mais les yeux émeraude ne reflétaient que du désagrément à l'encontre de Kathryn.

 **\- Mama !**

Henry s'écroula dans les bras de Kathryn, savourant l'étreinte chaleureuse qui lui avait été retirée depuis plusieurs jours.

Le shérif avait passé la semaine à dormir à l'hôtel en payant uniquement en liquide pour ne pas être pourchassée.

Après une énième dispute et un conflit qui lui avait causé une entaille sous la poitrine, Emma s'était enfuie avec le petit.

 **\- Oh mon bonhomme ! Tu m'as terriblement manqué !** s'exclama Kathryn, toute déboussolée depuis que son existence ne comportait plus les rires des êtres qu'elle aimait le plus.

Kathryn tenait à cet équilibre familial, mais sa jalousie maladive dévastait son union.

Durant ces moments chaotiques, Kathryn perdait tout contrôle et elle s'acharnait sur celle qui incarnait son défouloir attitré.

 _Lors de leurs dernières retrouvailles, tout avait pourtant bien débuté._

 _Kathryn avait concocté un bon repas et déposé des tas de bougies dans le salon pour créer une atmosphère chaleureuse et une soirée propice à la décontraction._

 _Emma devait lui revenir et tous les moyens étaient bon pour que le shérif cède à la passion._

 _La nuisette transparente revêtue par Kathryn moulait son corps dans un parfait accord._

 _La jeune femme avait gardé ses talons aiguilles, consciente que les escarpins alimentaient l'excitation de son épouse._

 _Emma était arrivée après une rude journée de travail, redoutant son retour et l'attitude qui lui était réservée._

 _Le shérif priait encore pour que la jeune diplômée qu'elle avait rencontré à l'université, celle qui lui avait promise un avenir radieux et pour laquelle elle avait changé de nom, lui revienne._

 _- **Mes fleurs préférées ?** avait demandé Emma, en observant le vase recouvert de roses sur la table basse._

 _Kathryn avait hoché la tête, tout en pointant du doigt le paquet emballé posé sur le sofa._

 _Emma avait soupiré. Cela devenait une habitude._

 _Quand Kathryn cherchait à se faire pardonner, elle multipliait les dépenses pour effacer le préjudice moral._

 _Malheureusement, l'argent n'arrivait jamais à stopper la torpeur qui illuminait les cernes du shérif._

 _ **\- Il y a aussi une nouvelle veste !** avait annoncé Kathryn, qui avait parcouru de nombreux magasins à la recherche du modèle qui conviendrait. _

_Il ne fallait pas que la couleur attire le regard d'autrui, ni que la coupe soit trop courte pour qu'on reluque la future propriétaire qui était sienne._

 _Emma n'avait même pas ouvert le bien car il ne la consolait pas de cette constante bipolarité._

 _Le vêtement n'effaçait pas les joutes verbales ni le quotidien exécrable ou les crises que lui infligeait sa partenaire._

 _ **\- C'est pour remplacer l'ancienne ? Celle que tu as déchiré à coups de ciseaux ?** s'était exclamé le shérif, qui avait fait référence à son habit favori décimé en morceaux._

 _Un simple compliment adressé à Emma et mal interprété avait déclenché la perte du cuir._

 _Le shérif s'était offert ce textile écarlate après avoir refusé l'interruption de grossesse proposé par le médecin à l'époque._

 _ **\- Tu vas devoir faire mieux !** avait déclaré Emma, résolue à ne pas éradiquer cette bêtise de son esprit aussi facilement._

 _Le refus n'avait pas arrêté Kathryn qui s'était rapprochée de son interlocutrice._

 _Elle avait espéré que la vision de ses seins volumineux, sa peau parfumée et sa démarche gracieuse allaient reconquérir Emma._

 _ **\- Et si j'essayais ça...** avait chuchoté Kathryn, en déboutonnant le jean bien trop serré du shérif pour avoir accès à son boxer._

 _Le sexe avait longtemps été un remède pour compenser la dérive psychotique._

 _Kathryn était une amante douée et Emma appréciait les caresses sensuelles qu'elle lui prodiguait._

 _Cependant, les orgasmes ne suffisaient plus._

 _La fougue de Kathryn était balayée instantanément._

 _Emma ne parvenait plus à être autant émoustillée et sa libido n'était plus ce qu'elle était._

 _ **\- Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on a pas fait l'amour !** avait chuchoté la blonde entreprenante._

 _Emma avait reculé contre le divan pour s'échapper de l'intrusion._

 _Si son épouse s'apercevait que le tissu n'était pas trempé, une autre altercation commencerait._

 _ **\- Il faut que je te parle !** avait narré Emma, qui avait trouvé une parade pour contrer la descente aux enfers de sa concubine._

 _La blonde éprouvait encore de l'affection pour son amour de jeunesse et elle avait définitivement une âme de sauveuse._

 _Henry devait avoir des parents convenables._

 _ **\- Ça tombe bien parce qu'il faut que je te dise quelque chose aussi !** avait répliqué Kathryn, qui avait aussi une idée pour ressouder leurs liens. _

_Emma avait inspiré profondément, son plan n'allait pas enchanter sa compagne._

 _Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour que Kathryn modifie son comportement et qu'elle redevienne la même qu'à leur première rencontre._

 **_\- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'on se sépare un moment !_**

 _La proposition du shérif avait ébranlé son destinataire._

 _L'échec de leur histoire d'amour n'était pas dans les projets de celle qui s'était pouponnée._

 _Kathryn avait accusé délibérément une autre personne à sa place pour cautionner ses erreurs._

 _- **C'est ta mère tout craché ça !** avait scandé la blonde plantureuse, qui rejetait la faute sur Ingrid alors qu'Emma avait opté pour cette décision seule._

 _Emma avait serré les poings._

 _Si elle encaissait la brutalité de Kathryn sans broncher, la jeune femme contrait le moindre écart concernant ceux qui la soutenaient._

 _Quand Kathryn avait été présentée à la mère du shérif, les deux caractères s'étaient entrechoqués avec fracas._

 _Par la suite, Kathryn s'était permise une remarque qui avait profondément blessé la responsable d'une grande boutique de pâtisseries, chocolats et glaces._

 _Ingrid n'était pas la vraie mère d'Emma alors de quel droit elle organisait pour le shérif des rendez-vous avec des filles lui ressemblant ?_

 ** _\- Ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain !_ **_avait hurlé le shérif, qui excusait les actes importuns et légèrement déplacés de son aînée._

 _Ingrid ne lui voulait que du bien et c'était dans cette optique qu'elle lui avait présenté Ashley, une de ses apprenties, que Kathryn qualifiait de copie fade et insipide comparé à ses qualités soi-disant exceptionnelles._

 ** _\- Elle me déteste depuis le début !_** _avait contredit Kathryn, qui n'était_ _pas_ _invité_ _aux déjeuners dominicaux qui regroupaient toute la tribu Swan._

 _Parfois, Ingrid ne répondait à aucun des appels de sa belle-fille pour feinter son absence._

 _Kathryn l'agaçait hautement depuis qu'elle l'avait traité de monstre nuisible._

 _Ingrid avait développé un début de névrose à la mort de sa sœur, une pathologie soignée après un séjour en psychiatrie._

 _Kathryn n'avait pas hésité à souligner cet aspect pour prouver à Emma que sa tutrice était faible._

 ** _\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça..._ **_avait supplié Kathryn, la gorge nouée par les sanglots._

 _Celle-ci soutenait la thèse que la détermination d'Emma allait s'évaporer si elle jouait la comédie de manière convaincante._

 ** _\- Je le fais parce que ça ne s'arrête jamais ! C'est un cercle vicieux et je veux en sortir !_ **_avait expliqué_ _Emma, qui noyait sa déception dans le travail._

 _Kathryn ruinait tout, notamment la santé de sa femme._

 _Emma ne dormait plus beaucoup, son sommeil était souvent perturbé par d'affreux cauchemars._

 _L'appétit du shérif diminuait, se résolvant à coup de chocolats chaud à la cannelle et de pattes d'ours._

 **_\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait avoir un autre enfant !_** _avait suggéré Kathryn, sur un ton doux rarement employé._

 _Une naissance procurait tellement de joie._

 _Les deux femmes seraient forcément réconciliées._

 **_\- Kat, ça n'arrangera rien !_**

 _Les nerfs d'Emma flanchaient._

 _L'allusion de Kathryn ne recollerait pas le cœur brisé de son épouse._

 _Une fois enceinte, le shérif allait moins se faire aborder et sa compagne aborderait une attitude exemplaire._

 _Après l'accouchement, le cycle de haine perpétuel allait récidiver._

 **_\- Tu as toujours voulu une petite fille !_ **_avait argumenté Kathryn, qui songeait à un nourrisson idéal aux mèches platine indisciplinées et aux iris d'un émeraude inégalable._

 _Emma avait secoué la tête, même si les dires de son interlocutrice était véridique._

 _Les circonstances qui résultaient de la conception d'Henry l'avaient terrassée._

 _Le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu l'avait ébranlée._

 ** _\- Je ne suis pas prête !_** _avait répondu le shérif, qui ne tolérait pas que la fatalité lui assigne une responsabilité qu'elle n'était pas en mesure d'assumer._

 _Kathryn avait continué le débat pour ne pas le conclure sur une défaite._

 _Si elle satisfaisait un des rêves du shérif, Kathryn ne serait plus évincée du tableau familial._

 _Elle serait indispensable pour l'éducation de leurs enfants et ferait preuve d'un tel amour et d'une si grande dévotion, que rien ni personne ne pourrait les dissocier._

 _Emma se retrouverait passive, comme à l'accoutumée._

 ** _\- Henry a deux ans ! C'est l'écart d'âge idéal !_ **_avait rappelé Kathryn, qui estimait que leur fils était assez grand pour comprendre que le monde ne tournait pas uniquement autour de lui._

 _Leur domicile avait une chambre d'ami supplémentaire qui pouvait loger un membre de plus._

 _De même, quelques vêtements mixtes d'Henry à sa naissance pouvaient encore servir._

 ** _\- On a tout notre temps ! Je n'ai que vingt-huit ans !_** _avait rétorqué Emma, qui ne pouvait entamer de telles démarches avant d'être totalement guérie._

 _Les paumes de Kathryn avaient tremblées et ses yeux couleur cyan s'étaient teintés d'une pigmentation plus sombre._

 _Emma avait reculé par habitude, mais elle n'avait trouvé que le cuir du canapé comme zone de confort._

 _Le shérif s'était détesté d'avoir involontairement abordé leur différence d'âge._

 ** _\- C'est ta nouvelle secrétaire, c'est ça ?!_** _avait crié Kathryn, tout en saisissant un couteau sur le plan de cuisine._

 _La lame avait été pointé en direction du shérif qui optait pour le silence malgré la réprimande infondée._

 _Emma n'était pas du tout attirée par Zelena, même si la rousse avait tout pour plaire._

 ** _\- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus me faire l'amour ? Que tu n'as plus de désir pour moi ?!_** _avait continué Kathryn, en attrapant le col du shérif._

 _La pointe avait fendu l'air et s'était enfoncé immédiatement dans la chair d'Emma._

 **[...** **]**

 **\- Vous êtes mariée ?**

C'est cette question qui rammena Emma sur Terre, elle qui s'était exilée dans ses pensées.

Elle était encore à la piscine coincée entre Regina et Kathryn.

La mairesse démontrait son agacement en écho au manque d'honnêteté d'Emma.

 **\- Vous pensiez que cette charmante créature était célibataire ?** demanda Kathryn, sur un ton railleur.

Regina se crispa à l'écoute du ton moqueur.

Une grosse envie d'étriper sa rivale envahissait son esprit.

La brune sélectionna une tactique bien plus classique qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection.

 **\- Miss Swan ne vous a tout simplement pas mentionnée.**

Regina était satisfaite de son effet.

Kathryn était non seulement vexée parce qu'on osait l'affronter, mais aussi parce que cette inconnue l'avait déjà remplacée.

 **\- Ah bon ? Tu as omis cette information majeure ?** quémanda Kathryn en se tournant vers Emma, tout en griffant le bas de ses reins pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle encourait en cas de retour négatif.

C'est le regard charbonneux, complaisant et rassurant de Regina qui communiqua au shérif l'adrénaline suffisante pour se révolter.

 **\- J'étais concentrée sur autre chose !** répondit Emma, subjuguée par la beauté naturelle et sculpturale de la mairesse.

La mièvrerie apparente écœurait Kathryn.

Emma avait trouvé un appui, un peu de lumière parmi les ténèbres et elle s'y accrochait pour obtenir des jours meilleurs.

Anéantie par la découverte d'une pareille symbiose, Kathryn se leva brusquement.

Elle souleva Henry malgré ses protestations pour le coincer dans ses bras.

 **\- On va devoir y aller !** déclara Kathryn, tout en pinçant l'épiderme d'Emma pour la contraindre à la suivre.

La concernée chassa immédiatement les doigts qui ordonnaient d'obtempérer.

 **\- Je veux rester !** proclama le shérif, en haussant assez la parole pour que Regina s'oppose et que des témoins se forment.

Kathryn empoigna l'épaule de sa femme pour la tirer vers le haut et nuire à la position assise adoptée.

 **\- On a beaucoup de choses à faire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !** se justifia Kathryn, sur un ton salace.

Regina s'intercala entre le couple pour que le dessein d'Emma soit honoré.

 **\- Laissez-la tranquille !** vociféra la brune à celle qui régissait les droits du shérif.

Kathryn se retenait de ne pas faire taire cette opportuniste avec ses poings car le maître nageur les surveillaient de loin pour empêcher tout débordement.

 **\- Si vous osez vous approchez, je vous défigure !** signala t-elle avec véhémence à la mairesse pour la tourmenter.

Regina n'était nullement impressionnée par les salves de la blonde, mais Emma l'était en revanche.

Le shérif refusait que la brune s'en mêle pour ne pas s'attirer des dommages collatéraux et irréversibles.

Kathryn était capable de s'en prendre à Roland dans l'optique d'écarter la présence qui la gênait.

 **\- Excusez ma femme ! Kathryn s'est un peu emportée !** intercéda Emma, pour réprimer le carnage.

La phrase d'Emma eut l'effet escompté : Regina était scandalisée.

Non seulement Emma minimisait le traitement nocif qu'on lui infligeait, mais elle venait également au secours de sa femme indigne.

 **\- Vous voulez vraiment partir ?** demanda la mairesse, ennuyée que sa distraction de l'après-midi lui soit sauvagement enlevée.

Emma hocha la tête.

Elle aussi regrettait de ne pas pouvoir rester.

Henry commençait à s'ouvrir à l'inconnu avec Roland.

 **\- Henry n'a pas fait de sieste, il va avoir besoin de dormir !** prétexta le shérif, en enveloppant son fils dans un drap propre.

C'est après ces quelques mots que la jeune femme retourna dans les vestiaires, accompagnée de Kathryn et d'Henry.

Regina se fit la promesse de recontacter cette blonde splendide vêtue de rouge qui l'intriguait.

 **[...** **]**

Kathryn déposa le petit garçon sur un banc, puis lui donna sa peluche préférée pour adoucir sa peine.

Le bambin avait pleuré quand on lui avait arraché son loisir privilégié.

 **\- Mon chéri, tu veux bien rester ici quelques minutes ?** questionna Kathryn, une paume étroitement enchaînée au poignet d'Emma.

La pression était si appuyée sur l'articulation que la pâleur d'Emma laissait place à des traînées vermeilles.

 **\- Maman...** sanglota Henry, qui paniquait à l'idée d'être seul.

Il avait une relation particulière avec sa mère biologique que même Ingrid ne comprenait pas toujours.

 **\- Sois sage et tu auras une glace !** dicta Kathryn, sachant que le sucre serait un excellent chantage.

Une fois l'approbation du chérubin obtenue, la jeune femme s'isola avec Emma dans une cabine.

Une fois la porte fermée à clé, le shérif fut projeté contre le miroir de la pièce.

Quelques morceaux de verre s'incrustèrent dans le dos d'Emma.

 **\- Alors comme ça on fricote avec une déesse grecque ?!** vociféra Kathryn, qui perdait tout contrôle et toute raison.

L'impact inattendu enduré par le shérif lui avait coupé le souffle, l'empêchant de contredire les suppositions illégitimes.

Certes, la brune qu'elle avait rencontré était charmante, mais elle n'oserait jamais commettre un tel affront que représentait l'infidélité.

Le moindre écart gâcherait les vœux qu'Emma avait prononcés à la mairie six ans auparavant, ce texte qui définissait ses propres valeurs.

Elle avait partagé de merveilleux moments avec Kathryn et elle n'aspirait qu'à en créer des nouveaux si sa femme redevenait calme et suave comme à ses débuts.

 **\- Tu es à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! Je suis la seule qui puisses te toucher !** fulmina Kathryn, tout en écartant les bretelles du maillot de bain d'Emma pour le baisser correctement.

Emma repoussa les lèvres qui embrassaient son cou et qui allaient mordre un de ses seins.

La nudité rappelait au shérif toutes les imperfections, les marques qui criblaient son épiderme disgracieux et cela rendait l'outrage plus dégradant que jamais.

 **\- Arrête ! Je ne veux pas !** se débattit le shérif, qui résistait à la contrainte.

Emma connaissait cette phase par cœur.

Kathryn avait pour rituel de prendre de quoi atteindre le nirvana et si la moindre contrariété devait l'interrompre, le procédé était encore plus sanglant.

Une fois, le shérif avait giflé son épouse durant une querelle.

Non seulement les regrets avaient consumés son myocarde, mais la riposte de Kathryn avait été cruelle.

 **-** **Tu pensais que je n'allais pas la retrouver ?!** demanda Kathryn, en jetant le contenu du sac de sa femme à terre.

L'alliance d'Emma fut éjectée en même temps qu'une pile de vivres entassés par le shérif.

Lasse de son quotidien houleux, Emma avait retiré son alliance en feintant l'avoir perdue.

Le but n'avait pas été de duper sa sournoise conjointe, mais bien de se positionner sur son futur même si la méthode était quelque peu drastique.

 **\- J'avais besoin de m'extraire de ton emprise, de souffler un peu !** répondit Emma, qui réfrénait l'épanchement de ses glandes lacrymales.

Kathryn répugnait toute notion d'affaiblissement encore plus quand ce défaut ébranlait sa partenaire.

Cela était dû à son métier.

 **\- Tu veux divorcer, n'est-ce-pas ?** accusa t-elle, en pressant un peu plus la colonne vertébrale de l'éraflée contre les bouts piquants.

Emma secoua la tête.

L'abandon n'était pas dans ses projets si Kathryn promettait de soigner ses délires hostiles.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'envisage une thérapie de couple plutôt !** précisa le shérif, qui favorisait l'harmonie à un parcours juridique.

Kathryn avait éclaté de rire, comme si la recommandation était une fourberie.

 **\- Et qu'est ce que tu me réserveras par la suite ? Toi et cette satanée brune au lit ?** insinua celle-ci, qui estimait Emma comme sa propriété.

Emma ne pouvait pas nier.

Elle s'était imaginé l'espace d'une minute ce qu'une autre pourrait lui apporter, ce qu'une personnalité comme celle fracassante de Madame Hood pourrait lui procurer comme apaisement par exemple.

 **\- Henry est mon fils, ne l'oublie pas !** menaça Kathryn, sachant que le shérif ne ferait appel à aucun avocat si cela impliquait un débat médiatique ou une garde partagée.

Kathryn était maligne. Elle avait adopté Henry et disposait des mêmes usages que sa mère biologique.

 **\- C'est le mien ! Je l'ai porté !** objecta Emma, qui méprisait la méthode d'intimidation.

Malgré sa grossesse non menée à terme, le shérif avait toujours adoré son fils.

Il faisait rejaillir le meilleur de son être.

 **\- Tu n'en voulais même pas au départ !** indiqua Kathryn, qui faisait renaître les souvenirs les plus délicats.

Emma baissa les yeux au sol.

La sentence dramatique la faisait culpabiliser.

Elle avait en effet essayé d'avorter, mais c'était en recours à une déprime compréhensible.

 **\- Em ! Tiens bon !** encouragea une voix à l'extérieur de l'habitacle.

Graham donnait des coups d'épaules pour enfoncer les gonds.

 **\- Tu finiras par me revenir, crois-moi ! Même si je dois mourir !** scanda Kathryn, sur un ton qui envoya directement des frissons dans l'échine d'Emma.

L'accès se déverrouilla et le policier dégaina son arme en prévision.

 **\- Éloigne-toi ou je tire !** avisa t-il à l'égard de Kathryn, à la fois dévasté par ces interventions persistantes et heureux qu'Emma soit encore consciente.

La suspecte s'exécuta pour éviter d'être embarquée au poste.

L'homme empoigna un peignoir qui traînait sur le carrelage pour encercler les épaules d'Emma avec.

Il n'osait pas remonter le vêtement qui divulguait la nudité de son amie.

 **\- Ça va ?** questionna Graham, alors que le shérif frictionnait légèrement le tissu pour se réchauffer.

La tension de celle-ci s'éleva dangereusement à la vue du siège vide près des casiers.

 **\- Où...** **o** **ù** **est Henry ?**

Elle redoutait que la comédie instaurée ne soit plus d'actualité.

Le shérif craignait que le petit ait assisté à la conversation et qu'il soit choqué.

Emma faisait tout pour qu'Henry soit écarté de leur discorde et qu'il ne soit pas exposé ou sujet à un traumatisme.

Dans une de ses familles d'accueil, Emma en avait fait les frais et les séquelles étaient encore à vif et les images gravées dans sa mémoire.

 **\- Va le rejoindre à l'entrée !** déclara Graham, qui avait emmené Henry dès que Kathryn s'était enfermée et avait condamnée Emma à de nouveaux points de sutures.

Graham sembla revivre et soulagé quand Emma enfila sa paire de bottes préférée malgré le filet de sang qui s'écoulait à ses pieds.

 **\- C'est fini...** prononça t-il, en foudroyant du regard la démente.

L'inspecteur tremblait, la rage l'animait.

Il domptait son instinct pour ne pas se jeter sur Kathryn et rendre justice.

Elle serait bien trop contente de porter plainte et d'obtenir toutes les faveurs d'un tribunal.

Graham se le garantissait.

Kathryn allait payer.

La blonde ne se laissa pas abattre ou impressionnée.

Elle le défia avec une prestance à faire pâlir de grands criminels.

C'est avec cette tirade mêlé à une pointe de sadisme qu'elle élabora une contre-attaque :

 **\- Au contraire, ce n'est que le début d'une partie alléchante !**

 **[...** **]**

Cela faisait seulement dix minutes que Miss Swan s'était éclipsée et l'ennui qui fustigeait Regina l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Roland s'était isolé, une paire d'écouteurs ajustée à ses oreilles.

Il n'était pas en âge d'avoir un baladeur aussi coûteux entre ses mains, mais c'était l'œuvre de Robin et en matière d'éducation son avis primait sur tout.

Il camouflait son absence par du matériel comme si les dépenses soignaient le vide.

 **\- Ruby ?**

Regina avait décidé d'appeler sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance et sa secrétaire depuis son élection.

Il était urgent de mettre fin au mystère concernant cette femme à la stature idéale qui l'avait intriguée avec son élan de convivialité et sa simplicité.

 **\- Reg ! Je me disais justement que j'irais bien vous rejoindre pour nager !** répondit une brune, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

La mairesse avait vu juste, sa collègue était encore au bureau et son côté perfectionniste allait lui être favorable.

Elle arqua un sourcil en distinguant le raccourci pour la nommer, avant de se concentrer sur la tâche à exécuter :

 **\- J'ai besoin de toi.**

Ruby râla, elle avait déjà préparé sa crème solaire.

La jeune femme ne refusait pas le salaire qui allait avec les heures supplémentaires, tant que le travail ne concernait pas Robin.

La secrétaire n'appréciait guère le barbu, son passé de voleur et sa manie de brandir Regina comme un lot de consolation.

 **\- J'espère que tu ne cherches pas un conseil pour sauver ton couple parce que ton minable de...** amorça t-elle, avec sa franchise rafraîchissante et légendaire.

Malgré la critique, la mairesse ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle comprenait pourquoi sa mère lui recommandait sans cesse des amis issus de la bourgeoisie même si Regina ignorait les remarques.

Les expressions trop familières et particulières de Ruby n'allaient pas de paire avec le caractère renfermé et hautain de Cora.

 **\- J'ai besoin d'informations sur une femme qui s'appelle Swan !** indiqua la mairesse, qui n'oubliait pas la cause de la communication.

Ruby bondit de son fauteuil suite à la transmission de la recherche requise.

 **\- Swan comme la meilleure boutique de desserts de toute la contrée ?!** s'écria t-elle, toute excitée.

Visiblement, la réputation de l'échoppe n'était plus à établir.

La grand-mère de Ruby qui l'avait élevée était une cliente fidèle qui avait vu l'empire se construire et la clientèle affluer.

La tenancière était même devenue une proche.

 **\- Ce ne serait pas Ingrid Swan que tu cherches ?** quémanda Ruby, qui faisait référence à la propriétaire constamment vêtue de longues robes d'un blanc unique.

Regina haussa les épaules.

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'une identité pareille puisse correspondre avec le profil érigé.

 **\- Elle a quel âge ?**

Ruby avait été conviée à l'anniversaire d'Ingrid l'année dernière.

Elle se remémora alors les chiffres dessinés sur le délicieux gâteau confectionné par la patronne.

C'était bien un cinquante à la pâte d'amande.

 **\- Elle est un peu trop vieille pour toi si tu cherches à raviver la flamme !** scanda t-elle, sur un ton ironique.

La taquinerie contraria son destinataire.

La mairesse était associée à l'homosexualité alors qu'elle ne fréquentait que des hommes.

 **\- Rub ! Tu veux bien être sérieuse un peu !** s'agaça Regina face aux sarcasmes.

Ingrid était une dénomination qui ne s'accordait pas aux traits angéliques de Miss Swan.

 **\- Ma cible est donc une jeune femme ?** continua l'employée, rattrapée par son professionnalisme.

Regina lui octroya tous les renseignements exploitables :

 **\- Blonde, fine, dans la trentaine et...**

La mairesse s'arrêta subitement dans ses dires.

Il y avait peut-être une possibilité que cette pâtissière renommée soit liée aux iris d'un vert étonnant à faire rougir même un mannequin.

 **\- Est-ce que cette Ingrid Swan a une fille ?**

La secrétaire médita sur cette éventualité car il y avait eu beaucoup d'invités pour la fête.

Un flash percuta sa conscience.

Durant les célébrations, deux femmes pimpantes avaient soufflé les bougies avec Ingrid.

L'une après l'autre s'était présentée comme étant sa fille.

 **\- Deux même, toutes adoptées !** certifia Ruby, qui avait malencontreusement écouté une entrevue entre sa grand-mère et Ingrid au sujet d'un de ses enfants.

Une des deux femmes avait été abandonnée à la naissance à côté d'une autoroute.

 **\- Cherche une femme mariée à une Kathryn !** persévéra Regina, heureuse que la chance l'avantage.

Ruby tapota sur son clavier pour dénicher le dossier qui l'intéressait.

 **\- J'ai trouvé ! Emma anciennement Swan, Midas depuis son mariage avec...Oh mon dieu !**

La trouvaille était consternante.

Elle expliquait la raison principale pour laquelle Emma ne déposait aucune plainte contre son épouse.

 **\- Kathryn Midas est l'avocate la plus talentueuse de la ville !** renchérit Ruby tout en lisant les rapports concernant les innombrables affaires remportées par la blonde.

Ses méthodes pour gagner un procès devaient être spectaculaires.

 **\- Tu as le numéro d'Emma Swan ?** demanda Regina, qui comprenait d'où venait le caractère très impulsif de Kathryn Midas.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

Ruby n'avait pas vu son amie aussi enthousiaste depuis longtemps.

 **\- Son adresse même, si tu veux lui rendre une petite visite !** proposa t-elle, sur un ton plein de malice.

Si Regina était dans le déni, Ruby avait déjà la confirmation d'une fascination pour Emma Swan.

 **\- Merci, mais je vais éviter !** répliqua la mairesse, qui refusait de se confronter à l'épouse fougueuse.

La brune voulait simplement éviter un duel.

Emma serait plus coopérative si elle était seule et bien plus détendue.

 **\- Je t'envois tout ça et je te laisse ! Belle vient d'arriver !** s'exclama Ruby, à la vue des talons aiguilles de la concernée.

Regina soupira.

Belle, la douce bibliothécaire, était une de leur amie les plus fidèles.

Elle était la petite amie de Monsieur Gold, un procureur véreux, mais astucieux.

Le couple s'était séparé et depuis Belle était dévastée.

Elle se consolait avec le soutiens prolifique que son entourage lui offrait, mais parfois ce n'était pas assez.

 **\- C'est toujours compliqué avec Gold, j'imagine ?** s'enquit Regina, sachant pertinemment que l'homme jurait monts et merveilles à Belle tout en se vouant à Cora.

La secrétaire se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Elle devait mettre un terme à l'entretien téléphonique si elle ne voulait pas que Belle s'effondre.

Déjà que sa journée dédiée à la baignade était annulée, elle ne voulait pas la passer à sécher des larmes.

 **\- Il a éternellement ta mère en tête...** chuchota t-elle, désabusée par le profit que Gold faisait.

Il avait deux femmes pour le prix d'une et se jouait des sentiments avec brio.

 **\- Je te remercie en tout cas !** confia Regina, qui se réjouissait d'avance de correspondre avec la blonde qui lui avait présenté un repas sans aucune méfiance ou rancœur.

Ruby saisissa la perche qu'on lui tendait pour requinquer Belle et passer une bonne soirée comme elle l'imaginait.

 **\- Tu me dois une bière ce soir !** imposa t-elle, l'alcool étant un bon dérivatif.

Regina fronça les sourcils, embêtée.

Elle avait envie d'un peu de solitude, avec un bon verre de cidre, un peu de musique relaxante et de la lecture.

 **\- Oh je...Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à...** bredouilla la mairesse, qui désirait seulement décaler leurs retrouvailles.

Ruby éclata de rire.

Selon celle-ci, Regina aspirait à l'isolement uniquement pour passer du temps avec son nouveau coup de cœur.

 **\- J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec le shérif...** murmura la secrétaire, sur un ton mielleux.

Regina happa une pomme qu'elle avait emmené pour le goûter.

Tout en croquant dans le fruit, la peau rouge lui rappela le maillot de bain échancré.

Le manque de nourriture abondante et non diététique apporté par Miss Swan lui manquait.

Ce simple constat lui redonnait un regain d'énergie.

 **\- Le shérif ?** demanda Regina, qui ne comprenait pas le rapport entre les boucles dorées et la police.

Ruby déclara alors le reste des indications qui s'affichaient sur l'écran :

 **\- Emma Midas, le shérif de Boston.**

Les muscles apparents de sa récente amie venait donc de sa profession.

 **\- Ne suis-je pas déjà engagée ?** contesta la mairesse, qui ne s'aventurerait jamais à la trahison et à l'adultère.

La vérité fut prononcée par Ruby et sa fracassante coutume de laisser ses pulsions la guider :

 **\- Avec un abruti fini...**

Regina raccrocha, un message venait de lui être parvenu avec les coordonnées convoitées.

La brune composa les nombres pour joindre le shérif.

La tonalité sonna plusieurs fois avant que le répondeur se manifeste.

Regina inspira profondément, avant de s'annoncer :

 **\- Miss Swan ou devrais-je dire Madame Midas, c'est...Madame Hood.**

La mairesse jeta un œil à Roland, occupé avec sa musique.

Elle formula alors l'initiative qui la démangeait :

 **\- Est-ce qu'un plat de lasagnes maison vous tenterait en guise de déjeuner demain ?**

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.


End file.
